That's So Original!
by Ilovepancakeslikesomuch
Summary: Title says it all.. basically me taking the Mick out of people plot lines and how they portray stuff blah blah.. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome… now we move on to the most original start ever…_

"Oh no, I'm late again" said ichigo, running down the street.

"Ryou is a bastard for making me work this early; it's only like 1pm"

_Omg, so earlyzzz…_

I ran into the café to see Ryou standing there even though he has important work down stairs like saving the world. Finding Mew Aqua. Like all the things he could just be doing, and he is just standing there. Creep…

"Ichigo, you are late! You're cleaning late tonight again!" before walking off.

"You baka, I don't have to work for you. Bye" before running out into the street because all Ichigo does is running. She must have a great set of lungs.

_Plus he already walked off... so he didn't hear her… oh well._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ichigo ran to the cherry tree, because the only places on earth right now is the cherry tree and the café.

Omggggggg Ryou is such a MEANIE! Making me work lyk an extra hour tonight because I was like 3 hours late.

"Oh hey ichigo" said Masaya, using magic to appear. POOF!

Hi annumoa-kun, I love you." Ichigo announced

_Lazyness to find out how to spell his name... -.-_

"Ichihog I want to breaks up with you cos I'm in love with Ryou"

"Ryou is such a baakaaaa tho, he punished me because I was late and he turn me into a mew and he stole my loving boyfriend who cares about the environment and blah blah I like to blabble on."

"I know but his golden hair is like so delicious."

"Okay bye."

I cried on the way home… running of course.

RYOU AND MASYAYAYAYAYA ARE BAKAS

_The author here only knows one Japanese word. Baka – meaning Idiot. _

_Even though most of the archive is English, we like to add in random words that are not even part of our language. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"KONICHIWA ICHIGO" SAID MOE AND MIWA. POOF! More magicians!

"WE'RE HALF CYNICLONES" Moe said.

_OMDZ PLOT TWIST. Unlikely for this to ever happen, but like it's such original plot line and I haven't seen it in a billion stories yet…_

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE KISSHU DO YOU WANT TO COMEZ?"

"OMFGZZZ PANCAKES YES! LET'S GO."

"Hey Kitty Cat"

_That was quick._

"OMG I THINK I LOVE YOU BECAUSE YOU DID NOTHING BUT KILLZ ME OR TRIED TO KIDNAP ME AND I WANT REVENGE ON BLONDIE AND THAT TREE HUGGER BECAUSE I HAVE NO LIFE"

"Don't worry Ichigo, we taken care of them!" Said the half human half alien girls. They grinned evilly at each other.

"I LOVE YOU TOO"

"OMDZ PANCAKES! LETS MAKE BABIES."

ICHIGO STARTED RUNNING TO THE STREET AND GOT HIT BY A CAR BECAUSE SHE FORGOT SHE HAD CAT ABILITIES. MEOW.

**Authors note.**

**I'm taking this mick out of peoples stories because so many are cliché, the same and boring.**

**Obviously this is a joke. Get over it. **

**If you're offended it means I don't give a fuck. But I would love to see you rant at me though reviews, PMs, your own author's notes or the Bio on your profile! Since everyone here likes to rant about each other, not caring about feelings.**

**Pancakes BAKAS.**


	2. Chapter 2

_So now the author will sit in her chair... and ponder to herself._

"_What pairings shall I use?" She will think! (That's if the author can think for herself and not use the same plot line everyone else uses)_

"_Instead of being so cliché and like everyone else"_

"_I shall use_

_KISSHU/ICHIGO_

_TAURTO/PUDDING_

_LETTUCE/PAI"_

_ON WITH THE STORY!_

OMG, it's Sunday and I have to work… oh my pancakes!

It's been like 2 minutes since the aliens left and I miss kisshu like sooooo much, I broke up with that stupid tree hugger because all he talked about was trees. I quit my job at the café because Ryou is such a BAKA like omg.

_But then the author realises that she put 'OMG, it's Sunday and I have to work… oh my pancakes!' at the start of the chapter but can't be bothered to change it so keeps it in_.

When suddenly Kisshu appeared in front of me... he isn't a magician because it is known he can teleport.

"Hello Koneko-chan!"

_Another word the author knows that is Japanese… _

"Kisshu…"

"Yes"

"I love you"

"Okay, I love you too but what about tree hugger?"

"I dumped him like 5 minutes ago"

_Jeez 13 year old love… -.-_

And they skipped off into the sunset and died.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Gasp Pie" said lettuce, looking at a piece of pie.

"Hey there Lettuce" Pai said

"Gasp Pai" looking at Pai.

"I think we should use our smartness and do nothing but love each other. And I shall live on earth with you and we'll have children and they will be taken away due to them being half aliens for RESEARCH AND PANCAKES!"

And then they skipped off into the sunset and died too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

PUDDING IS TOO YOUNG FOR LOVE

SO THEY DIDN'T SKIP INTO THE SUNSET AND DIED.

Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro and Minto are never part of the story.

And the author thinks if you ship anything else apart from Ichigo/Kisshu, Lettuce/Pai and Pudding/Taruto then you'll burn in hell and everyone should flame you and bring you down. Because here we never talk about how good/bad our writing skills are!

**Authors note.**

**In all honesty, I thought I was just going to be flamed but I'm actually getting positive reviews with people agreeing with me ahaa! **

**PLEASE TELL ME IF THERE IS ANY PLOTLINES ETC YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE. PM ME!**

**PANCAKES BAKAS!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo stared outside her window...

_I cannot believez my parents have gone on lyk a lifetime cruise, leaving me, a 13 year old child home alone with only like 100 yen and a couple of pancakes to live on._

Totally legal and I'm pretty sure the social would please with this arrangement her parents have left her in.

Poof... Guess who?

_Kisshu!.. a stack of pancakes if you guessed right. It was a really HARD guess!_

Ichigo stared at Kisshu for like 10 minutes!

"KISSHU" she finally said, surprised.

"Hey Koneko-chan" He smirked.

"Kisshu... what are you lyk doing in ma crib?"

"I came to confess my love for you, even though I've been confessing it throughout the series"He replied. Replied. He just replied.

"Omg Kisshu, I love you too, but why are you injured?"

_He's injured? What? When did this happen? Oh yes! Because the writer is too lazy to go back and describe the state he is in... whoopsies!_

"Pai attacked me because I pulled a prank and posted pictures of him kissing Lettuce... LOL"

"OMG U R LYK SO FUNNY AND ORIGINAL. LYK I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT MANY TIMES B4"

"Do you have Bananas?"

"No why?"

_Now we can all guess why because this appears in like every story eva written!_

BECAUSE I AM ALLERGIC TO THEM. HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ICHIGO? I'VE TOLD YOU LIKE 1000000 TIMES IN DIFFERENT STORIES."

_Oh yeah._

"btw i killed treehugar"

"Omg, we should prank ryou or blondie."

Ichigo picks her phone up, dials Ryou's number and hands the phone to Kisshu

"Hello?"

"Hey Blondie, go to hell"

"My name is not blondie, and you cannot tell me what to do!"

"Ichigo quits because she loves me. Bye."

_BEST PRANK CALL EVER_

_And Ichigo and Kisshu fell asleep 5eva._

**I actually am so poorly atm. So I haven't done a good job tbh.. not that I need to put much effort into this anyway ahaa**

**I have so much homework to do but I haven't posted in a while so here you go!**

**I am thinking of just forgetting this story after many people have told me somebody was copying me. I really don't feel like writting since its just annoying when people do copy. What is the point?**

**PANCAKES BAKAS**


	4. Author Note

Okay, okay. CALM YOURSELF DOWN LOVE!

I am having a bit of fun, I'm enjoying this and so many other people are too.

If you have a problem, please leave me a pm with your own account instead of being too lazy to log in and leaving me reviews.

You still have your many followers, you still get views and reviews on your stories so calm your tits! You can report me all you like, I do not care!

I've heard bad stuff about you, reporting people just because they criticized your story, but isn't what fan fiction is about, learning how to write better.

I remember I left a very polite critical review, I was nice, explained what you could of done better etc. Next thing I know review deleted and being told off by the FF police. Just because you can't stand being told something negative because it makes you look bad.

My chapters are not just about your stories, it about many of the stories by DIFFERENT authors and I'm sick and tired of reading the same stuff, so I wrote this to have a little fun, many other readers and authors agree with me. Please get over yourself and grow up.

You can keep posting all you like, I don't care if you delete your stories or not. I'm still gonna see the same stuff around

So to everyone, thank you for reading, reviewing and PMing me but I'm giving up on this story now.

So for the last time...

PANCAKES BAKAS ;)


End file.
